Darts is an indoor sport of hitting a dartboard with a small arrow-shaped dart and acquiring a point corresponding to a part hit by the dart.
A dartboard is marked with numbers, for example, number 20 at a top side of the central part of the dartboard and numbers 1, 18, 4, 13, 6, 10, 15, 2, 17, 3, 19, 7, 16, 8,14, 11, 9, 12, and 5 arranged from number 20 in a clockwise direction around the board. Each of these numbers corresponds to points to be acquired when the dart is stuck into a general area, wherein the general area has a relatively large portion of a point area block corresponding to a specific number displayed on the dartboard. For a relatively small area formed as a band at an outermost periphery side of the general area, points are produced by multiplying two to the number for the general area, and for another smaller area formed as a band at a side closer to a central part, points are produced by multiplying three to the number for the general area. A circle at a central part is divided into two concentric circles, and point 50 is designated to each part, or point 50 for an innermost part and point 25 for a periphery part are designated.
In a game using a dart, generally one person produces a point for one round by throwing the dart three times and produces total hitting result by trying five to fifteen rounds per person or more according to game setting. Accordingly, a person who acquires higher points or a preset point earlier wins the game.
In a game using a conventional dart, arguments may occur between users because it may be difficult to identify an exact location of a part that the dart is stuck into.
To improve this, much research has been conducted to automatically recognize a location that a dart tip is stuck into. For example, Korea Patent No. KR 10-1032402 relates to a technology to identify an exact location that a dart tip is stuck into by displaying the area hit by the dart by a light emitted from an LED positioned at the area.
However, for the conventional art, there is an impression that a dart game is difficult for a beginner to play, because a point corresponding to a specific area of a dart is fixed, and it is not configured at all to take into consideration of difference in skill levels between a person who throws a dart well and a person who does not. Accordingly, there exists a problem that the dart game is difficult to be popularized as a sport.